ZELDA AND SONIC'S DAY OUT!
by max acorn
Summary: sonic and zelda decide to spend their off-day together but will it change the nature of their friendship? my first attempt at SSB. enjoy!


MA: hey peoples. Here is my first venture into the world of SSB. Hope you all enjoy it. And before you ask in the reviews sections, yes I am still working on my other fic so don't bother asking. This is just something I felt like doing. I don't own any of the characters from SSB so please don't sue me. I have no money. So anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!

ZELDA AND SONIC'S DAY OUT

* * *

The first rays of morning sun peaked out through the bedroom window of one princess Zelda of Hyrule and lightly kissed her regal face. Her eyelids scrunched up as the sun told her it was time arise for the new day. Begrudgingly, her lids fluttered open, exposing her eyes to the light. She hissed and groaned a bit before she pulled her body up from the covers.

"mmmmmmmm not a morning," the princess groaned as she stretched her arms. As her body began to bit by bit wake up, her mind was slowly coming online and realizing where she was and what day it is. The place was the smash mansion where she and many other colorful characters routinely fought in the smash tournament for the pleasure of mysterious entity known as master hand and sometimes his insane brother, crazy hand. She had been here for a few runs and made a close and unique circle of friends.

The day, however, was something of vast important. So much so that upon realizing what the day was, she instantly woke up like someone injected her with a strong dose of caffeine directly into her bloodstream. Today was Wednesday. Specifically, it was her day-off. Better still, she had plans today. Plans that included spending the day with a certain special someone who had become so close to her heart.

A wide grin erupted on her face. She was waiting for this day all week and now it was here. Zelda bounded out of her bed and tossed on her robe to cover her royal pink nightgown before exiting out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face still a bit tired looking and her hair in need of a brush, before she turned on the faucet to splash some water in her face. Reaching up into the cabinet, she retrieved her personal toothbrush and some toothpaste and began her usual morning routine. Afterwards, she was more than likely going to jump in the shower and prepare for the day. She wanted to be all nice and clean for him when they met.

"morning, princess."

she instantly recognized the voice coming from the door. Samus Aran walked into the room, clad in her skin-tight sleepwear. Her night attire wasn't really meant to be sexy or alluring. It was just something she wore because it was comfortable and practice. She wasn't the type to tease men. She just didn't have time for it. At least, not all the time anyway.

"morning, Samus," she greeted. The bounty hunter walked by and grabbed the bottle of mouthwash. It was hers of course since it was so strong, none of the other women could handle it. Just prefect for Samus

"you seem in very good spirits. Unusual for you."

Zelda spat out a wad of paste. "what's so unusual about that? I just felt like getting up early."

"strange. So it has nothing to do with spending your day off with a certain someone?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

"you maybe a great ruler, Zelda, but you're a piss poor liar." Samus took a small swig.

"never took you as one for gossip, Samus"

This was true. In the time she had come to know and befriend the space bounty hunter, she had come to learn that the woman wasn't like many women that she knew in her life as a royal. She wasn't back-biting, conniving, or one for spreading or listening to rumor. She was a straight-forward and blunt person. She did everything with a sense of commitment and efficiency. She didn't have time for the pettiness that Zelda was so use to from the noble-ladies of Hyrule. Maybe that's why they were such good friends. The blonde spat out the burning liquid before answering her.

"not gossip. Link has loose lips around me."

Zelda looked at her friend, shock evident on her face and a tiny, smug-like smile on her face. Already, the princess was thinking of various ways to punish the hero of time when she got the chance.

She sighed in defeat. "who else knows?"

"don't know," Samus answered. "maybe snake as well but he knows how to keep a secret."

"well that's good," Zelda replied. "snake definitely can keep a secret."

"true enough. He certainly more respectable than most of the men in the mansion," added Samus "so...you two gonna fuck?"

Zelda nearly choked on her toothbrush. Why did she always forget that part of Samus? The woman was blunt in nearly every aspect of her life. In fact, that's kind of how they became friends. After a major smash, the bounty hunter, clad in her zero-suit, walked up to Zelda and started a conversation with her. Not five minutes into it, she outright asked a rather crazy question: "are you fucking link?". The question was so insane and borderline rude that she didn't know if she should be shocked, angry, or laughing her ass off. The princess settled for laughing. Samus thought she was making fun of her but Zelda just explained to her how absurd it sounded to her. She eventually denied having a sexual relationship with link which was something the armored space warrior was hoping for. Samus liked link for a long time, even before Zelda joined the smash roster. When asked why she did, she merely replied that "he had a cute butt". Zelda knew it was more than that now since Samus wasn't that shallow of a person or else she would've hooked up with Captain falcon. Her guess? Maybe she was attracted by his courageous spirit and righteous ethics, a vast departure from the people she's normally deals with. The princess didn't mind. They were a good match for each other, although they were noise at night because Samus' room was right next to hers.

"no! We're just friends!"

"so? Friends can fuck."

"it's not like that!" she exclaimed. "I just enjoy his company."

"whatever you say. Just don't let Marth find out."

she didn't need to tell her that. It was no secret that the swordsman had a thing for her and would go out of his way to show her his devotion. The problem was that he was a prince. Zelda had seen it all before. Princes always acted the same around her and did things to get her attention. It flattered her but it just wasn't enough to keep her attention.

"he better not find out. I don't think he would approve."

"he's not gonna find out from me."

"so...you don't think it's...weird?"

"Zelda, I'm a intergalactic bounty hunter. I travel across the galaxy as my daily commute. I've seen more planets that I care to count. And I've seen so many different races and cultures that it would make your head spin. If you and him want to do something, go for it. I've seen it all. As long as he makes you happy, I don't really care."

her friend's words caused the hylian to cross the short gap between them to give her a crushing hug. "oooooh Samus! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

"fine! Whatever! Just get off me!" she joked, pushing the girl off her.

"well, I better start getting ready. You staying in here long?"

Samus shook her head. "naw. Gonna get a work-out done and then jump in the shower. Although, you better shower ASAP. Once peach gets in here, it's not gonna be free for at least 2 hours."

"good point. I gotta get my clothes together."

"and if I don't see you later, have a good day out."

Zelda gave her a soft smile before bounding back to her room. Upon entering, she felt a sudden rush of air blow into room, accompanied by a flash of blue. When it was over, her window was open, a few sneaker prints were on the floor and a single pink rose was left on her nightstand. She softly fingered the petals before inhaling the sweet scent it exuded. He always did this in the morning. He'd run the 30 miles east of the mansion, pick a single pink rose from a small grotto, run back and place it next to her bed, normally before she woke up. Her face went light shade of crimson. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

"harrgggggggg!" Link yelled as his shirtless body slammed into the ground for the 12th time in the last 30 minutes. He already had bruises and welts of varying sizes, shapes, and colors all over his body. Getting the focus back in his eyes, he looked up at his 'teacher', bandanna flowing in the wind, and just as shirtless as him.

"wanna go again?" Solid Snake asked in his low, gravely voice. When the solider asked Link if he wanted to join in for some morning exercises, he never imagined it would be so painful and draining. He understood why this guy was considered a legend back in his world, but you'd never hear him say it. Snake was very grounded and low-key about his own status as a legendary solider. He never bragged on himself, asked for special treatment, or called himself a legend. He was a simple solider.

The hero of time shook his head. "naw. 12 is limit."

"good choice." Snake reached extended his hand. Link took it and pulled himself up.

"you've got some good moves, kids. Decent enough strength and reflexes. Although, your hand-to-hand skills need work."

"I don't really see the need." link took a drink of water from his water jug. "I have my sword and my gear."

"but what if you don't? What if you lose your sword or can't use all that gear you have?" snake asked, motioning to small pile of clothes and weapons near them. "you have flexible. Anything can happen on the battlefield so you have to be ready for anything. It never hurts to be prepared."

"point. But I wouldn't have lost if I had my sword."

"but you didn't," snake said. "and I was going easy on you."

the astonishment was evident on the hero's face. "you were holding back?!"

"of course," the solider answered. "I could've killed you at least 27 times by now."

Link knew the guy wasn't lying. If Solid Snake says he could kill you, best believe that the man could end your life.

"so, you gonna spar with him now?" Link motioned over to the only other person in the area. It was Ness, watching the spar, and playing with his yo-yo.

"naw. No need."

His age and size not withstanding, Ness was one of the strongest smashers in the entire mansion and Snake knew this first hand. He sparred with almost everyone in the roster and had a pretty good gauge of who was stronger or weaker than who. When it came to Ness, the kid wasn't all psychic power. He was damn strong! His fighting style was simple but effective. With proper training, he could one day overwhelm the seasoned combat vet.

"you guys playing in the dirty again?"

The two men turned to find the source of the voice, one Sonic the hedgehog, looking at them with a toothy grin from outside of the dirt circle they used as a ring.

"hmph. You could use some training yourself, blue-boy," Snake quipped. The hedgehog merely waved him off.

"Training like that isn't my thing."

disregarding his tone, Snake did actually like and respect Sonic. In fact, the guy was probably the most likable person in the mansion. He just seemed to get along with everyone. Even the king of evil himself, Ganondorf, seemed to find his presence, in his own words, "more tolerable that most".

"besides, I don't got the time. I've got plans for my day off," Sonic spoke, motioning to the backpack strapped to his spiny backside.

"finally gonna do something with Zelda, huh?"

If Sonic was drinking water, he would've spat it out after hearing Snake's comment.

"link..." he growled.

"don't look at me! I didn't say anything to him!" the hero of time defended, hands in front him.

"the elf didn't tell me anything," informed Snake. "you're just easy to read."

"I am not!" assured Sonic, which was all the super solider needed to go off.

"you don't really plan for anything, Sonic. You just go with the flow. So it must be something special for you to do all this for. Your shoes have been shined up better than usual. And you rarely pack anything around, outside of what's already on your person. But you know what really gave you away?"

"do tell."

"your smile." Link and Sonic looked at each other from that statement. "my smile?" he asked.

"no man smiles like that unless there's a woman involved. And seeing as how Zelda is the only woman you pal around with, it stands to reason that it's her you are spending the day with."

Sometimes, Sonic really hated how observant Snake could be when he puts his mind to something. His broody appearance and lone-wolf personality belied his keen observation skills and high intellect. Sharing a look with Link, the hedgehog saw no further reason to hide or lie to him.

"fine," he started, "me and Zelda are spending the day together. We've been planning this for a month. I even had to ask master hand for this day off. But it's not romantic or anything like that! we...just wanted to spend some time away from everyone."

Link nodded. "well, I can understand that. Whether if it's romantic or not, just make sure Marth doesn't find out."

Sonic groaned at the mention of the prince's name. "don't remind me. The guy thinks he's being sly about wanting to court her and made it clear that she was off-limits, as if he had the rights to her alone or something."

"never really cared for the guy," said Snake. "I respect his combat skills but honestly, I'd rather go head-to-head with Psycho Mantis again than really spend any real time with him."

"don't really blame you," added Link. "Marth's kind of a stick in the mud." His comment caused his two friends to let out small chuckles.

"so...you guys don't really mind that she's spending time with someone like me?"

the elf and solider traded bewildered looks between each other before Link spoke first. "I've known Zelda for a long time, longer than most people can imagine. Being both the monarch of a country and bearer of one of the most powerful magical artifacts in the world is hard on her, harder than most people know. Sure, she can relax around me and a few other people but it doesn't all go away. She never really lets herself go. Then you came along and for the first time in a long time, she's happy and having fun. I really don't care who or what you are, Sonic. You make her happy and that's enough for me."

"i agree with elf boy here," added Snake. "emotions are what guide and bind up together as people. Doesn't matter what we are. It's our feelings that unite us as living beings. Outward appearances are just that. It doesn't change what's on the inside. Regardless of what type of feelings you two have for each other, they connect you and are worth exploring. If there is anyone in this mansion who deserves happiness, it's Zelda And if there is anyone in this mansion capable of giving her that happiness, it's you. Don't worry about the minor stuff. Just enjoy the moment."

"wow. That was...deep, Snake."

"that one was for free. Next time, you buy me beer."

"SONIC! OVER HERE!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to see the Hyrule monarch standing on a nearby hill, dressed in her normal regal attire and carrying what looked to be a picnic basket. She waved excitedly to the three men. Link waved back. Snake merely nodded his head. And Sonic flashed her his famous grin. She must have seen it since she broke into a fit of giggles.

"well, gentlemen, I'd love to chat with you some more but I can't keep a beautiful lady waiting." With that, the hedgehog sped away in a cloud dust, leaving the two men alone to contemplate on the events that took place.

"ten bucks says they have sex before the day is out," Spoke Snake.

Link looked at him incredulously. "SNAKE!" he exclaimed.

It took Sonic only a few seconds to reach the princess, lapping around her figure and kicking up a gust around her. Zelda laughed at his display of bravo before her. He stopped right in front of her, bending over in a sort of bow.

"your knight is here, my lady," he announced in the most noble way possible.

"I bit thee welcome, sir hedgehog," she replied in kind. The exchange caused them both to cackle at each other. Neither were very formal around themselves so this was just something they did as something of a joke.

"kept you waiting long?" asked Sonic.

"no," she answered. "you never keep me waiting."

"awesome. So you got everything you need?" he motioned at her basket.

"yes, sir. A fun lunch for the both of us. Hope you have room for all of it."

"for you, Zelda, I'd out eat Kirby." His comment caused a slight blush to rise on her face. Wither he noticed or not, she couldn't tell.

"so where are going?"

"there is a small lake about 50 miles that way," he explained. "nice and quiet with no one around for miles."

"50 miles!?" she verbalized. "I can't walk that far, Sonic!"

the hedgehog wagged his finger. "who said you'd be walking?"

Before she could inquire about what he meant, Zelda found herself off the ground and in the arms of her friend. She often forgot how strong Sonic actually was for someone his size.

"better?" he asked her, flashing that toothy grin she adored.

"much."

"hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the basket tucked safely in her lap. Feeling her tighten her grip on him, he sped off away from the mansion. This was the first time Sonic had ever carried her when he ran so for Zelda, she was opened to a whole new reality. The whole world around her turned into a rush of color, shapes, and sensations. Even as Sheik, she could never imagine that she would be moving at such speeds. She looked at Sonic's face, partly serious and partly mischievous, as he navigated the blur that was the world around them. Leaping from branches and ledges with the nimble agility that she had seem him use in the many fights she spectated. She felt her heart pump with full adrenaline. She wasn't running herself but the rush and excitement of moving at breakneck speeds that she herself was in no way capable of moving on her own power. This was the world that Sonic the Hedgehog lived in and she loved it.

After a minute of running, they arrived at their destination: a wonderful crystal blue lake, surround like lust grass and big leafy tree that they stopped under. Zelda marveled at the sight. She didn't care how he found it. She just loved that he found it. She could only find one word in her brilliant, educated mind to articulate her state of mind at the scene before her.

"wow!"

* * *

"how about now?" Sonic asked with hands covering his eyes.

"not yet. Be patient."

"Zelda, I'm the wrong person to be saying that line to," he quipped.

"ok, fine. Turn around."

The hedgehog uncovered his eyes and turned his head to a most welcome sight: Zelda in a attractive one piece swimsuit, colored a deep, regal blue with the crest of the royal house of Hyrule emblazoned on the stomach. Sonic's green eyes were full of awe before her form. Shyness was evident on her face, a deep blush across her cheeks. Anyone who was friends with her knew that Zelda wasn't a vain woman who used her looks to her advantage. In fact, she was very humble about her overall appearance. She was well aware that many of the males in the mansion considered her beautiful but she didn't really pay it much mind. Most of time, she went out of her way to down play her looks, rarely straying from her normal royal dress. This was probably the first time she'd ever worn a swimsuit in front of a guy outside of Link and Snake, and judging by the look on his face, it was getting the reaction she wanted.

"so...?" she asked, hands behind her back.

"you look...like a goddess," Sonic utter. She giggled at the look on his face. She honestly didn't know if she would be considered attractive to a talking hedgehog.

"you are too kind. Took me a while to pick out a good one." she gave a quick twirl, showing off her nice figure to her friend. Sonic looked as if he had seen a plate full of chili dogs, what with the drool flowing from his gaping mouth. She walked over and playfully closed it with her hand.

"I take it that you approve?"

Regaining his senses, he gave her a thumbs-up. "that outfit get the official Sonic seal of approval."

"thanks, Sonic." Zelda quickly walked over to the edge of the lake, sticking her slender feet into the water. The coolness caused her to retract her limb suddenly but soon got use to the temperature as she strolled into the water.

"ahhhhhhh!" she uttered. "now this is wonderful." The princess ducked her head under the surface, moistening her entire body from head to toe. She splashed around a bit before looking back at her companion.

"come on in, Sonic. The water's fine."

Despite the eager and enticing invite from the woman, Sonic stuck to his spot some ways from the water's edge.

"I'm ok, Zelda. I'll just watch you," he answered nervously. She saw the apprehension on his face. Sonic couldn't swim. She knew it. Link knew it. Snake knew it. Everyone knew it. The speedy hedgehog couldn't swim a lick and made it a habit of staying far away from large bodies of water. He didn't want to take the risk of falling in and drowning. Her heart went out to him but still, she wanted to enjoy this time with him.

"that's no fun! Come on in. I won't let you drown."

"it-it's ok, Zelda You don't have to worry about me that much."

"please?"

"Zelda, the only way for that to work is for you to hold on to me or something."

the aristocrat extended her arms out towards him. "that's the idea."

that this point, even with the water, there was no way on earth that Sonic was going to turn down such an offer. Taking a deep breath, he carefully waded into the lake and into the arms of the beauteous gentlewoman. She snapped her arms around him, feeling his bantam body freezing up.

"there now. I got you," she whispered in his ear.

"yeah! I'm fine! You're fine! Everything is fine! Oh god! Are we sinking?! We are sinking! We're gonna drown!"

Zelda tried to quiet the fit of giggles threatening to escape from her mouth as he panicked in her arms. The fact that he was even in the water was something she never thought she would get him to do. Maybe she looked better than she thought.

"now what do we do?" he asked.

"just...relax."

with one arm around his body, she pushed off and began to swim with him, surprising Sonic. What he didn't know before this moment was that princess Zelda was a very strong swimmer. Probably the strongest in the kingdom. It was thanks to years upon years of her sneaking out of the castle and taking private swims in Lake Hylia. It also didn't hurt that she got tips from a few Zoras here and there but nevertheless, she was certainly strong enough to swim with Sonic under her arm. Like Zelda beforehand, Sonic was filled with a sense of joy and wonder as he felt the water rush pass his form. For the first time, he knew what the sensation of moving through the water without flailing about like a madman when he found himself in a body of water without his consent. He looked up at Zelda, seemingly very at home in this environment and found yet another reason for his unconditioned adoration of her. Once they reached the center, she turned on her back with the hedgehog on her front, both of their faces facing the wide, blue sky. For Sonic, this is what heaven must be like.

"relaxed?"

"very."

* * *

"and he blew up half the moon."

"the moon? Really?"

"oh yeah. Say what you want about Eggman, the guy does nothing halfway," Sonic said before finishing off the last bite of the last chili-dog that the kind princess had made for him. Lunch was a simple affair with Zelda insisting on doing all the cooking and stunningly, she made the best chili-dogs he'd had ever eaten. In turn, he brought along dessert: several slices of princess Peach's award winning cake. It took months of bribing and begging from Sonic to get her to not only make it but to keep it a secret from everyone, most of all Zelda Not an easy task given how absentminded the mushroom kingdom's monarch could be but the job was completed with much secrecy. Zelda was ecstatic and enjoyed the cake, saving half of it for later. Now, the duo was enjoying the late afternoon sun, beneath the sole tree in the area. Sonic was relishing the feeling of the best pillow money could buy: Zelda's lap. The princess was being regaled with tales of Sonic's adventures and battles with the nefarious scientist, Dr. Eggman, her palm tenderly stroking his azure quills.

"you've had some pretty impressive adventures for a hedgehog."

"meh. Nothing much. Just another day in the life, princess."

"you make it sounds so...average." It was true for Sonic. He wasn't the type to brag on himself or the things he's done. For someone so fast, he was surprisingly humble and grounded. Something she enjoyed over Marth telling her of the various gallant adventures he's had. Not to say he was lying. It was just the presentation that turned her off from the prince.

"you've been to space, fought ancient gods, and even met your younger self."

"it's nothing much, really. It's just things that happen in life," he said. "plus, I'm lucky that I have friends to share it with."

"oh, you mean miles?"

Sonic laughed. Zelda was probably the only person who can't help calling Tails by his real name. His best friend would very much like this woman. "yep. Tails is an amazing pilot, awesome engineer, and a great friend."

"you seem to make a lot of friends easy. What about your other friends?"

"well..." he paused for a bit, trying to find a good way to describe his allies. "knuckles is...kind of a stick in the mud but I trust him to watch my back in a fight. Shadow is complicated. Hard to tell what that guy is thinking. Very distant kind of guy, almost like Snake in a way. Rouge is very forward. Knows what she wants and how to get it. And then there's Amy..."

"ahhhhh! The fan."

"that's a good way to put it. She's a nice enough girl but she just doesn't get that I don't like her that way. I'm not the type to settle down or anything."

"is she cute?"

"cute enough. It's her personality that turns me off. Too clingy and possessive. Not my style."

there was a small pause before Zelda spoke again. "Sonic, can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer it, I can understand."

"um sure. Go ahead."

"are you...a virgin?" It caught him off guard. He didn't really expect her to ask him such a question. It took him a while to collect himself before answering. "nope. Not a virgin. Lost that a while ago."

"really?" asked an interested Zelda "was it to Amy?"

"oh god no!" he answered quickly. "if that happened, she'd never leave me alone for a second. No, I've only had sex twice in my life."

"only twice?"

"yep. Surprised?"

"only a bit. So who were they?"

the blue blur took a deep breath before he started. "her name was blaze the cat. She was a princess, like you. Very regal and royal but with a common touch. You two are a lot alike really: strong and powerful but heavy with burden. We worked together a few times since she was from another dimension. She had problems trusting others since she always did things herself without anyone else to help her. Took a while to get her to open up but we became friends. It was at my birthday party. She took me aside and said she had been racking her brain, trying to figure out what to get me. When I asked what she got me, she just kissed me. Then we went to a private spot and...well, you know. Afterwards, we just went back to the party and no one was the wiser."

"that was a great present."

"tell me about it. The second time was with rouge. We kinda ran into each other one day. Got to talking and then she just asked me point blank if I wanted to have sex with her."

"seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"just like that. Told ya that Rouge was just blunt like that. She didn't like to mince words. Well, I was bored and she looked pretty good so I figured 'what the hell', and we went at it. It was just a passion thing. One time."

"you don't hear me judging."

"so what about you? Are you still a virginal princess?" he asked jokingly. The princess turned her head to the side, her face awash in crimson.

"n-no. But you better not tell anyone I said that or I will tell everyone your REAL name!" that warning was enough to ensure his silence. Very few people knew Sonic's real name and he kept it that way. How Zelda got it out of him is a mystery best left for another day.

"OK! OK! I promise!" he said in a panic. This was enough to ensure his silence. Sometimes, Zelda can be scary when she needs to be. "so I'm guessing it was Link?"

she nodded to his inquiry. "it was just a one time thing. Nothing serious. We both agreed not to tell anyone. Plus, I'd rather Samus not know about this."

"say no more." she smiled at his reassurance. He casually closed his eyes, taking in the harmony of the scene around him. He turned his head into her lap, breathing in her gentle scent.

"you smell good," he murmured.

"i took a long shower," she joked, running her free hand across his mid-section. She enjoyed petting him this way, almost like a cat but far more adorable. She started to hum to her, an old tune her mother use to sing to her when she was a child. It seemed to have an effect on her companion as he began to nod off into a small nap.

Now, she wasn't sure when or how it happened. Looking back at it, part of her must have wanted to do it since it occurred under her watch and Sonic was drifting off to sleep so he can't be blamed. Nevertheless, somehow, someway, she found her hand gliding along his arms, his stomach, and finally to what she could probably could call his crotch. It was very soft down there, softer than most of him really. This softness intrigued her on a almost subconscious level, causing her palm to caress the area more than she should have. It was a few minutes after she started that she noticed it: a slight but growing hardness. She didn't really notice it at first, her mind adrift in thoughts but it was when Zelda cast a lazy eye to the area that she saw it. Her hand was on top of Sonic's hard penis.

It took all of her willpower just to keep from screaming out in shock. Her modesty yelled at her to take her hand away but it was instantly silenced by her immense curiosity. Part of her always wondered what it looked like. The sexual organ of a talking, anthropomorphic hedgehog looked like. And now she had her answer. It was decently size, a pale pink color, and somewhat thick. It wasn't bigger than Link's but it was just...different. She was fascinated and just a tad bit turned on. Before she even realized it, her hand was fondling the member like a child playing with clay. She felt the texture, the girth, the weight, the heat of it. The princess noted every curve and bump of the penis, pushing her curiosity to a new level.

Sonic began to stir in his sleep, a slight grin on his face. This spurred her on. Throwing all caution and sense to the wind, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to move up and down the dimensions of it. He sucked in some air at the pleasurable feeling she was inflicting upon him. Sonic began to get more restless the longer she played with him. She placed her hand on his head, trying to keep him still.

"shhhhh." she placed a small kiss on his forehead as her hand sped up. The amount of power she felt at this moment rivaled any magic she could cast. She whispered sweet, unintelligible nothings in his ears as he unconsciously buried his face in her laps, inhaling her delightful scent. His dick start to jerk. He was getting close. There was nothing to stop him or her and that was alright with her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sonic shot awake just as he climaxed in Zelda's soft hand. Between the disorientation of waking up suddenly and the rush of positive stimulus, it took him a few seconds to find his barrings and clear his thoughts. Breathing heavily, he looked at Zelda and then to his crotch.

He saw his cock.

He saw her hand.

He saw his semen on her hand.

He looked back at her. All Zelda did was give him a eager grin.

"wow," he finally spoke, "that's one way to wake up."

* * *

The first few stars awoke in the night sky as Sonic sped back to the Smash Mansion with Zelda in his arms. They could have been back much sooner but they decided to take the long way back, which for Sonic was just walking back at a normal pace. They spent the time chatting about various things, among them was the princess giving the hedgehog a not so rude awakening. Once the sun had sunk beneath the horizon and the moon has shown it's lunar face, the pair figured it was time to really head back.

Sonic zipped back into the courtyard, where Snake and Link had had their morning spar before they left. Using his incredible reflexes, he bound up a tree and along the roof of the vast building to reach the slightly open window to the room belonging to Zelda

"last stop. Beautiful princesses rooms. Everyone off the bus," he quietly joked as he landed inside of her room. She tittered a bit at his little joke as she reluctantly climbed out of his arms.

"and I was just enjoying the ride. Didn't hurt that the driver was so adorable." the blue blur scratched his head at her compliment.

"you didn't have to drop me off at my room, Sonic."

"what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you home?"

"thank you."

"don't mention it."

"I really had a great time today, Sonic. I can't thank you enough."

"it was nothing, Zelda You deserve it. We should to do this again sometime."

"oh I agree," she said before heading to her closet.

"well, I better let you go so you can get some rest."

"oh wait!" she said, stopping him in his tracks. "stay for a minute. I wanna ask you a favor."

"really? A favor?"

"yeah. Is that ok?"

"for you, Zelda I don't mind."

the royal grinned as she retreated into her closet, presumably to change clothes. Sonic was left alone, staring at the various decorations and ornaments that adorned the area. Next to her bed was the flowers that he left there early that morning as well as photo of herself and Link in what he could only assume was Hyrule castle. Next to that was the small bracelet that he bought her for her birthday. He remembered shopping around for it with Link and Snake for 2 days, trying to find the perfect gift for his favorite princess. Both heroes took a lot of pleasure in mocking him and hitting with barbs and jokes at his expense. But they were still enough friends to help him find her gift. She gave him a giant hug and kiss on the cheek, much to the jealousy of Marth, who had given her a large bouquet of roses.

His attention was called over as Zelda appeared before him in her nightgown.

"I...hope I'm not keeping you up."

"it's ok, Sonic," she waved off.

"so what's this...favor you wanted to ask? Want me to get you something to eat?"

wordlessly, she glided over to her bed and sat. "nothing like that."

"hmmmm well what is it?"

"Sonic..." she started, "could you...spend the night with me."

"W-W-WHAT?!" he stammered.

"spend the night with me. We don't have to do anything. I...just wanna know what it's like to sleep next to you. If it's too much, I can understand and I'm sorry for asking."

"no, no, no, no," he quickly spoke. "it's no trouble. It's just...are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"well...i guess I can stay, if it makes you happy."

"it does."

"then there is no trouble."

Zelda could barely contain her joy as the hedgehog hop on to the mattress and began to remove his trademark red sneakers while she crawled under the sheets.

"wow. This bed is pretty comfy."

"better than sleeping in a tree, huh?" she quipped. Sonic only wagged his finger as he joined her under the sheets.

"um can you hit the light?"

Sonic look behind him and clicked the lamb on the nightstand, submerging the room in darkness. For a long while, neither said a word, the only sounds in the room being a pair of deep, nervous breaths. This was new to the both of them and surely they didn't know how to proceed.

"um, good night, Zelda"

"night, Sonic."

acting on instinct, she moved closer to him and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Playing on his own instincts, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He was about to ask her if it was ok to touch her in this way but she didn't pull away or protest. Emboldened, she pulled her as tightly against him as he could. She responded in kind by drawing him closer to her body. If Marth knew of this situation, he'd probably explode into a green cloud of jealousy.

Sonic grinned in the dark. He never told her or anyone this but he was addicted to touching Zelda It pleased him in a way that he never knew he could be pleased. She felt and smelt so good. He buried his head in her chest, trying to absorb every single scent molecule that was emitting from her form.

Zelda was in the same boat as him. Hugging Sonic was happiness. The feel of his quills against her skin gave her a high no drug could match in a thousand years or a thousand worlds. That's why she asked this favor of him. She wanted to know if sleeping next to him felt just as good as hugging him and glory to the goddesses, it was better.

Sleep was the farthest thing from each of their minds. They just wanted to feel more.

Zelda felt a familiar heat grow in her core the longer she held him. It started when she jerked him off that afternoon but now it was burning hotter than before. She moaned a little, her legs started to move on their own and tangling with his smaller limbs. Sonic nuzzled her chest, her breasts sandwiched between either side of his head. His hands gripped at her thin gown, as if trying to grab her soul through her skin. How far was she going to let him go?

Without a word, she lightly bit on is ear. It didn't hurt. In fact, it sent him over the edge of sanity. Sonic's open mouth licked and nibbled at her gown. He really should stop before it got out of hand. I mean, she only wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. That was all, right? He honestly wanted to stop but his desire for her had destroyed any reason he had left. Like the princess that afternoon, his hand had a mind of its own as it grabbed a handful of her backside. All she did was let out a throaty moan in his ear. The heat in her body was so hot, she wondered if the bed would ignite. She took his hand and placed it under her gown, onto her bare ass.

Sonic gasped. Her ass was so hot. And she wasn't wearing underwear. Oh gods, she was horny beyond reason and so was he. She had to have known since his dick was erect and pressing against her stomach. Even if someone walked in on them, there was no stopping him. He wanted her right now. It didn't matter to him that she was a human. He wanted her.

"Sonic..." she whispered in a hot, urgent tone. The normally prim and proper princess arched her leg up enough for him. "do it."

He needed no further invitation as he guided himself into her wet sex. The heat, wetness, and tightness of her vagina was almost too much for him to handle. She felt nothing like Rouge or Blaze. This is what sex with a human was like. As he drove himself deep into her, he pulled up her gown just enough to expose her perky and pointy nipples. He didn't wait to consume her tit with his mouth. Zelda pulled him closer, giving more incentive to feast upon her chest. He started to grind into her opening, very heavy and astonishingly slow for someone like him. It wasn't like any sex either of them had had before. It was close, intimate, personal, almost spiritual in a way. Deep down, they both knew that this was always meant to happen. From the moment she saw him, she was hopelessly attracted to him and his free personality. And he couldn't help but be drawn to her regal beauty and barring. The line of friendship had been crossed. Or maybe it never existed in the first place. She knew it. He knew it. Link knew it. Snake knew it. Samus knew it. Even that stick in the mud Marth knew it. They weren't just close friends. They were attracted to each other. They just needed a extra push to get to this point.

It didn't take long before Sonic expelled his seed deep into her body. He had never climaxed that quickly before but then again, this was a first for both of them. They embraced so hard that they seemed to crush the life from each other as he emptied himself in her, almost like he was marking her from the inside out.

He looked up at her as she looked down at him. There was no pain or doubt in their eyes. Only a hunger and wanting between them.

In one swift motion, he pushed her on her back and stripped off her gown, discarding it to the floor.

They stared at each other for a minute before they crashed into each other with a kiss. Their first kiss but not their last.

* * *

"what are you doing?" Link asked.

"listening. Trying to hear what they're doing."

the bounty hunter had her ear to the wall that separated her room from Zelda's. She had heard the hedgehog run into the room but didn't hear him run out and now her curiosity had gotten the better of her. It surprised Link to see her act this way.

"thought you weren't one for this type of stuff."

"I'm not," she answered. "i just have a bet going with Snake."

"really?" he incredulously asked. "you two bet on their love life?"

"he suggested it. It seemed like a good idea."

"it's a stupid idea. And what makes you so sure they are doing anything in there?"

"didn't hear him leave."

"ok, good point," he coincided. "still, they could be just talking."

"or they could be going at it like monkeys."

"i don't hear anything."

"they could be very quiet."

Link sighed. "whatever they're doing, it ain't our business so come away from the wall."

"give me a reason to." Samus looked back at the hero with a look. A very dirty. He knew what that look meant. He knew what she wanted. He both hated and loved that look. That look meant that he was going to be very tired and very sore tomorrow. He resigned himself to his fate. He had to get her away from the wall to give his friends some time alone.

"fine, but you really need to stop betting on stuff like this."

"deal. Now be a good boy and strip."

* * *

and that was my first SSB fic. Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't going to finish this but I was inspired by a very precious friend who is reading this right about now. She's a talent artist and "adventure time" writer named Arathiana. She's very precious to me and I adore her beyond reason so check out her work. So until next time...

LATER FICCERS!


End file.
